Funny How Things Change
by DemonicAngelQueen
Summary: Funny... he was corrupt. She was pure. Both have been hurt. He was sadistic. She was kind. He was dark. She was like. So different... yet they fall for one another. Rated M just in case. Read and rate.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's POV:

Falling. I was falling. Above me was the broken bifrost. I watched it get smaller and smaller. I fell for what felt like ages through space and time. At one point I passed through a void. I saw nothing, felt nothing, but I smelled lightning and fire. I heard a womans voice ringing out. She screamed profanities and growled at something in anger. Another voice made itself known. It was niether female nor male, but an odd combination of the two.

"Damn you! I lost everything I loved because of you! I fucking hate you! Everything I did, I did to keep you safe! Yet all my friends... my family betray me. FOR SOMETHING YOU PUT INTO THEIR MINDS! "

"I did what had to be done, Kagome. Kagome, The wish is your's to make. Make it. The sooner you make it... the sooner you can get out of this void. Doesn't that sound nice? You could wish for everyone to realize you aren't what they think. You could wish for a normal life. You could wish to be powerful. You cou-"

"ENOUGH! I've heard enough lies! Any wish I make is selfish. Any wish I make would be selfish because while others would be happy, I would be happy to see them happy, therefor the wish is selfish."

"You are wrong. There is one unselfish wish you could make. I will give you more time to think on your wish. But do not dawdle. Time is running out. Tic-toc, tic-toc."

I saw something in the distance. A woman. A human woman. She was beautiful. Her skin was like moonlight. It seemed to be the only source of light in this forsaken void. Her hair nearly blended in with the void, only it had a blue sheen to it. She floated as I was floating. It seemed like each second was an eternity. Finally the other strange voice reappeared.

"Kagome. Make your choice for now your time is up."

The woman now known as Kagome growled before taking a deep breath.

"I wish that all lives lost in the battle with Naraku be restored... Even if it costs my own life."

I gasped. This woman was foolish! Why would she give her life for everyone?!

"As you wish. And Kagome? That was the unselfish wish. The only one. It has been granted. And this life has ended."

I had floated closer. I could now see the cold determination in her eyes. Her eyes were unlike any I had seen. One was black with a blue ring around the pupil. The other was a startling sky blue. The right side of her face was scarred from the hairline to her chin. The scar stopped above her eyebrow and continued right below her right blue eye. Her hands were calloused as though she weilded a sword. She was lithe and small. Only 3 quarters of my hieght. Suddenly her eyes widened in pain and she bit her lip so hard it bled. She kept her screams of pain in and I watched her clench her small fists, causing more blood to flow from her hands and float around her like so many rubies. I watched in awe.

Suddenly, as if lit from the inside out, she burst into flames that consumed her, she let out a choked cry of pain and soon the smell of burning flesh reached my nose and I had to look away. Once it stopped I looked back to see only her ashes and blood floating around a huge white orb that pulsed over and over. The ashes and blood suddenly sped into the ball of light, as if pulled by a magnet. I watched transfixed as the shape of a woman took shape. It was Kagome. Only this time she wasn't human. Her eyes remained the same, though with slits for pupils. Her hair was now shockingly white and so long that it would flow past her feet of it were not floating. She screamed in pain this time, showing her canines had become fangs. she ramianed the same height, though her figure became more womanly and her skin became patterned with black swirling tattoos. Her forehead gained a blue four pointed star. Another thing I noticed was she was now only clothed in light. For a moment her eyes connected with mine and widened in shock. Next thing I knew I was falling and so was she. Where we went... was a planet my brother seemed to love... one that I hope to take over. I looked at the woman who was now falling with me... only she was no longer awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's POV:

Pain. That's all I can feel... a consuming flame of pain. Memories flashed through my mind. Inuyasha. Sango. Mirroku. Shippo. The faces of the fuedal familly that betrayed me. The void. I remembered how horribly empty it was. How black. How time seemed to be so different. Then I remembered a man. I didn't know this man. His hair was blacker than the void, impossible as that seemed, his eyes a deep shade of emerald.. eyes that held so much anger, hatred, and pain. He was tall and lithe... and for some reason he wore strange armor... I knew not of the metal it was made from. Then I remember nothing. Just falling.

"Sir! What do we do? We found the impact... but... Sir... It's... It's a woman."

I groaned and opened my eyes, instantly regretting it.

I heard the fuzzy voice of a walkie talkie being used, but I couldn't tell what the other person said. Then I heard the sound of a gun being clutched tightly, several hearts beating fiercely, and instinct told me to run. But I couldn't run. My body refused to obey me. My eye's looked around me and I was surprised to see several gun barrels pointed down at me.

"Yo! The lady's awake!"

I glared at the speaker. A tall man with blonde hair and curiouse brown eyes.

"I have a name, boy. It's Kagome. Not lady. Not bitch. Not woman or any other name you can think of."

I was surprised just how my voice sounded and just how cold I was towards him. Then I noticed the other 7 men staring openly at me. I looked down and realized the only thing covering me was my long long long WHITE hair. Blushing crimson, I covered myself more. I stood, and the men gripped their weapons tighter.

"Ma'am, If you would kindly come with us, please." I recognized the voice and turned my head to the speaker. An older male With graying hair. Narrowing my eyes in question, I looked up at him.

"Hn. I will do no such thing."

"Yes, you will. You have no choice in the matter. My boss has ordered me to bring you in. In case you haven't noticed-"

"William, If you do not stop staring at my chest, I will gouge your eyes out. And I will not be your little slut. And yes I just read your mind."

The blonde haired man's eyes widened while his friends snickered at him in amusement.

"And yes. I have noticed that I fell from the sky. But right now, what I want is fro your men to stand down. Their weapons will do them no good against me. As well as the fact that I am not exactly decent right now. So if you will do me a favor and get me something to cover up with I might just go with you."

I looked up at the other men who still pointed their guns at me. "If you do not wish to have your guns shoved up your ass put down your guns." When they didn't listen I glanced at their guns and they flew out of their grasp. The men looked in confusion and shock at me.

"So. Are you going to be decent men and give me a robe ?"

That seemed to shock them into motion and soon I raised a slim, blackswirl tattooed hand tipped with delicate claws to catch a robe. I put the robe on, gathered my hair up in my arms and transported myself into their midst, scaring them enough to make them jump. I scoffed and looked at the older man with the walkie talkie with a raised white eyebrow that contrasted with my tanned skin. He looked at me in surprise and his addams apple bobbed as he gulped in the fear that I could smell permeating the air causing me to wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"You humans reek of fear and sweat."

This caused the men to huff indignantly while others gave me a look of "WTF".

"Well... are y'all gonna stand around like idiots or are we gonna leave? I'd like to get this over with so I can get cleaned up and rest." I rose my eyebrow again in question and in annoyance.

"Oh! Ummm... Yes.. r-right this way, Ma'am."

My eyebrow ticked in irritation. "Kagome. Not Ma'am."

Soon I was lead to a vehicle and driven to wherever they were going to take me. As we drove along, my mind wandered. I thought of my mother. my grandpa. My brother... And I knew I would never see them again. This thought made me want to cry. But I won't do that while these men are here... Mourning can wait. Little did I know... That the older man had been watching me. And had seen the tears I refused to let fall.


End file.
